


Brotherly Love

by violetnightshade



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnightshade/pseuds/violetnightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgar has to make a choice. But will he like the choice he made in the end. And will he ever forgive his brother Alan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

Brotherly Love  
Chapter 1   
Summer 2012 Day 1  
For awhile now I felt like someone was watching me every day. I feel it even more now. I always feel it when my brother Alan is around. Know I should leave but I’m tired of running away. After all I’m Edgar Frog greatest monster hunter of all time. I stood by my widow of my trailer. I look outside just barely make out my brother. He was just one feet away from the salt ring. I could hear him taunting me to come out side to talk to him. I wouldn’t give into him. But I know deep down inside one day I would give into my brother. I kept busy as I always do. Only Sleeping when I can. Drinking my frog juice. I know guys think it’s gross but it keeps me alive on a daily bases. I was walking along the boardwalk. Heard the heavy roar of motorcycles passing me bye. I saw the glimpse of bleach blonde Mullet. I couldn’t believe it. The Lost boys were back. MY Brother Alan was among them. They all smiled at me. I was in shock. Hello Edgar David said. Long time no see. You’re wondering how we are alive. Well the whole incident was nothing more than a big giant illusion. You really think animal horns can kill a vampire. I think not Edgar Frog. Hi Brother Alan Said. Alan uh hi, long times no see. Well I got to go hunting now. So by Alan and it was good to see you again. Edgar Wait! Alan shouted, Edgar turn around to look at Alan. Alan looks at Edgar, look I’m sorry that I ran out on you 10 years ago ok. But I was afraid that you wouldn’t trust me anymore as your brother. I was turn and I’m so sorry. Please forgive me Edgar please. Trust you after you ran out on me. Let me have some time to think about it ok Alan. Sure Edgar, take all the time you need. Edgar went back to his trailer. He walk back and forth. He didn’t know what to do. He loves his brother, but his brother was a vampire. Could he trust his brother again? He was getting a headache from thinking about it. He was to tried to think about it now. He took shower to get rid of all the dirt, blood and slime of that days vampire hunt. He watched it go down the drain as he let the warm water relax his tried muscles. He drank down his frog juice and went to bed. Edgar woke at dawn feeling sluggish. Edgar thought to himself why felt that way. He guess he over did it yesterday hunting vampires. He went out like he always did. Finding vampire nest and taking them out. It was getting late and he made his mind up. He drove to the Sunken Hotel Cave. He walks inside and lights the trash cans. He sat down on old couch and waited. Soon the sun set and the lost boys woke up. They came into the main entrance. The boys weren’t expecting Edgar Frog waiting for them. Alan Frog came to greet his brother. Well have you made your mind up? Brother I have and I decide to trust you Alan. Alan Smile at Edgar, really. I’m so glad Edgar. Well boys it looks like Alan and Edgar made up. Well I have to go back now. Why don’t you spend the night here Edgar. Alan I can’t, not here with a cave full of vampires. Don’t worry Edgar you’ll sleep in my room. They won’t bother you at all ok. Don’t worry Edgar the boys and I won’t touch or go in Alan room. You have all are words, Don’t we boys. Yeah Edgar you have word. Hmmm… Ok find I’ll stay the night. Things I do for my brother Alan. Were going out to feed, you want to come. Uh second thought you probably don’t want to come. Sure Alan I’ll come and look away when ya’ll feed. Sure you want to come. I’m sure Alan, and I won’t look. So they ride to the Boardwalk. David waited for the perfect time. They took off down the beach. It was a seclude area. The Nazi surf guys sitting around a big giant bond fire. They were all drunken idiots. The boys leapt into to trees. They watch the surf guys with predator eyes. Edgar watches behind a sandy hill with Alan. Those guys look like the ones that destroyed some of my custom made surfboards. Really Edgar, Alan relay this information to boys. David and the boys smile devious to the surf guys. Finally they flew and grab the surf guys. They sank their teeth in them and drain them of their blood. Edgar was in shock to see this. But part of him was glad these surf guys got what they deserve. Alan took Edgar back to the cave. Alan sat Edgar down on the couch. Alan fan Edgar, Oh god Alan I shouldn’t look but I did. I know Edgar; it’s going to be ok. Just relax and calm down. Edgar started to calm down and relax. Alan lends in and kisses Edgar on the lips. Alan don’t this is wrong. But Alan lends down again kisses him. This time Edgar moans and then gasps. Alan took the invitation and stuck his tongue in. Alan deepens the kiss. The Frog brothers don’t notice the lost boys returning. The lost boys just smile devious and return to their cave to sleep. Alan continues his ministration on Edgar. I lend Edgar down on the old couch. I undo his commando shirt. Lend down to kiss his chest and his nipples. Edgar moans and tries to get closer to Alan. Alan complies with Edgar wishes. Alan undoes Edgar pants and slips them down. Alan strokes Edgar a few times. He prepares him and enters him in one swift movement. Edgar cries out in pain and pleasure at the same time. Alan tells Edgar that everything will be all right. The pain will past and it did. Alan began to move. He thrust and hit Edgar prostate dead on. Edgar moan arch his back. Alan Thrust and sank his teeth into Edgar neck. Edgar moan and both climax there completion. Alan drank and drank Edgar blood. The Next thing Edgar knew he was drinking Alan blood. He couldn’t believe it but he couldn’t stop either. Soon Alan pulls Edgar off him. Alan took Edgar to his room and slept peacefully. It was the best sleep the brothers ever had. The next night Edgar woke up next to his brother Alan. Edgar head was bit fuzzy and couldn’t remember what happen last night. Then it hit him. He remembers what happen last night. He couldn’t believe his brother drank his blood. He also couldn’t believe he drank Alan blood. Edgar looked at his sleeping brother for a min then look away. Man I can’t believe I’m a half vampire now. He got up and got dress walked out of the room. I Sat on the sofa just thinking. The Lost Boys came in saw Edgar just sitting there on the old sofa deep in thought. How could I have let this happen to myself? I should have been more careful. Alan came in and sat with his brother. Edgar are you ok. No Alan I’m not ok. How could you do this to me? At the time you didn’t mind drinking my blood. I wasn’t in right state of mind was I? I’m sorry Edgar I thought you wanted this. I understand if you don’t want to talk to me. Or see me ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well there Chapter 1 and hope you guys like it. I’m not sure how many chapters this story will have. Until next time bye.


End file.
